Will The Circle Be Unbroken?
by KnightRider96
Summary: First One Shot. Taking place in-between Chapter 11 and 12, go check out my story Transformers Prime: Iron Man for context. Please leave a review or question in the reviews if you liked this or not.


**Hello everyone. I hope you're having a good day. This is my first one-shot. It takes place in between Chapter 11 and 12.**

* * *

Walking through the base and into his lab, Jack took a look around at the mess in his lab and sighed. It had been three days since his mother was buried and he had not said a word to anyone save J.A.R.V.I.S. Moving among the wreckage of his lab, he started to clean the area a little, if only to be able to move around easier. Once he filled his arms full of armour pieces, he placed them at the far end of his lab, where most of the scrap was kept.

Once he had cleared the area of destroyed armour parts, Jack looked around at the mostly empty lab. As he looked around, he noticed a helmet peeking out from under his table. Making his way towards it, Jack bent down to retrieve it and noticed that it was the same helmet from the suit he wore the day his mother died. Staring at the gold and red faceplate, it's normally glowing blue eyes were black, showing that no power was being transmitted.

As he continued to stare at the helmet, Jack could see his own reflection and how tired he looked. His eyes had bags under them, indicating his lack of sleep. Not something he could help, considering that every time he closed his eyes, he would see his house on fire, his mother trapped under concrete and then her dying in his arms. Even now staring at his own reflection caused him to remember that day vividly.

The smoke and ash, the heat from the fire and the seemingly crushing weight of his mother dying. The only thing that stopped him from committing suicide was Miko, and what she would do to him if he tried that stunt. Most likely she would bring him back from the dead just to kill him for committing suicide. Either that or play Slash Monkey songs over his grave, robbing his body of any peace in death.

Sighing, Jack tossed the helmet somewhere behind him not caring where it went. Hearing the helmet clatter against the wall and then onto the floor, Jack was about to take a seat when heard something falling onto the ground. Turning around, he looked at where the sound came from and was surprised to see a guitar stand and a fallen guitar against the wall, all alone, with nothing else around it except a simple chair.

Walking towards the fallen guitar, he picked it up and placed it back on its stand. Taking a seat on the nearby chair, Jack stared at the musical instrument and remembered where he had gotten it from. It had belonged to his mother when she was a teenager. Jack remembered that when he was a child his mother would play the guitar and sing a song, normally it would be along with his father trying to sing along with her.

'Trying' being the key word.

His father could not hold a tune even if his life depended on it. Usually his mother would whack him over the head just to get him to shut up. He would laugh at his father, and then hide behind his mother when his father tried to tickle him.

Jack smiled at the memories that the instrument brought.

Unfortunately she stopped playing after his father died and she had to take double shifts just to keep a roof over their heads. She had of course taught him how to play it when he asked, and then on his 14th birthday, she had given it to him as his birthday present. She told him to create more happy memories with it. It was on that day that he had played for her and even sang a song for her. Thankfully, he had gotten his singing talent from his mother and not his father.

"Jack?" a voice spoke softly.

Broken from his reminiscing, he looked up and saw Miko standing there, wondering if she could come in. Nodding at her, signalling that she could come in, he followed her movements until she was standing in front of him. Suddenly feeling something brush against his leg, Jack looked down to see Anthony rub his giant head against his leg.

Smiling at the black and orange streaked scraplet, he pet his head and went back to looking at Miko. Said girl was staring at him, eyes shining with worry and sadness. Turning away from for a second, her eyes spotted the guitar stand and the guitar on it next to him.

"I didn't know you brought a guitar to the lab?" she asked, hoping to get an answer from him.

Jack simply nodded at her and picked said instrument up and strummed some of the chords, tuning it when it did not seem right to his ears. Once done, jack looked back at Miko, who looked between him and the guitar across his lap before sighing.

"Would you play a song for me?" she asked, eyes brimming with hope that he would agree.

Jack thought on it for a bit, on one hand he knew what Miko was trying to do, and that was to open up. He knew because Arcee had tried to as well earlier, and it did not work. He could not simply just open so soon after his mother's death, so he buried his pain within himself. But looking at Miko, her eyes pleading for him to play a song for her, Jack almost wanted to say no, but something stopped him from doing so.

His mother had once told him that if ever someone asked you to play something for them, that you should not deprive them of a little happiness at hearing someone play an instrument for them. Many times, music showed the kind of person that they were, and how they felt at that particular moment. Looking down at the guitar and then back at his girlfriend, Jack nodded.

Strumming the chords a little, Jack was about to play a song for Miko when the unexpected happened. Miko began to sing.

" _There are loved ones in the glory.  
_ _Whose dear forms_ _you often miss;  
_ _When you close your earthly story,  
_ _Will you join them in their bliss?_

 _Will the circle be unbroken_ _  
_ _By and by, by and by?_ _  
_ _Is a better home awaiting_ _  
_ _In the sky, in the sky?_

 _In the joyous days of childhood,_ _  
_ _Oft they told of wondrous love,_ _  
_ _Pointed to the dying Saviour;_ _  
_ _Now they dwell with Him above._

 _You remember songs of heaven_ _  
_ _Which you sang with childish voice,_ _  
_ _Do you love the hymns they taught you,_ _  
_ _Or are songs of earth your choice?_

 _You can picture happy gath'rings_ _  
_ _'Round the fireside long ago,_ _  
_ _And you think of tearful partings,_ _  
_ _When they left you here below._ _  
_

 _One by one their seats were emptied,_ _  
_ _And one by one they went away;_ _  
_ _Now the family is parted,_ _  
_ _Will it be complete one day?"_

Throughout the whole song, Jack just kept on playing, totally in shock that his girlfriend, the lover of heavy metal and zombies, could sing so beautifully. Staring at her, Jack saw that Miko had started to cry. Placing the guitar on the stand, he got up and hugged Miko, it was then that she started to openly cry. Rubbing her back slowly, he wondered why she was crying, but quickly threw that question out the window, deciding not to care why and just that she was.

"Please come back Jack." Miko hiccupped. "Come back to me. This is not how I want you to be."

Jack simply hugged her tighter, letting a few tears of his own fall as he held on to the only thing left that keeps him going, afraid that if he let go, she would leave him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this story. I wanted to take a look and see what Jack was doing in-between the two chapters. I also wanted to show that Jack could actually play the guitar, as well as how he learned to play the instrument.**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed this, tell me in the reviews and leave a question there if you have any. If you guys have any story ideas, PM me and i'll think about it. Also check out my story Transformers Prime: Iron Man and Ghost Rider if you enjoyed JackxMiko pairing.**

 **Stay Awesome**


End file.
